Just a Dash of Formaldehyde
by LaurieLover
Summary: 101 word drabbles prompted by quotes, mainly SasuSaku. A little angst, a struggle for romance, a touch of deep metaphorical meaning.
1. Stop Beating

I know, I know, 101 words. Turns out that while it takes me forever to write 100 words, I can write a 101 word drabble no problem. Ah the many mysteries of life.

Disclaimer: If I owned it you'd never have heard of Naruto and I'd be watching episodes in my bedroom while cackling gleefully.

* * *

/Time to let go of **all** we _know\_

Sakura's hand shook slightly as she forced her index finger to relax, holding her reflexes back. The picture fell quieter than the protest that never left her lips, spinning through the air gently, innocently. Deceptively. Sakura watched without a sound as the first tip of the photo reached the fire, and her eyes never left it until every last ash was lost to the flames that reached up hungrily for more, until her boys' faces stopped staring at her, until Kakashi stopped smiling behind his mask, until Naruto stopped promising her the world, until Sasuke stopped leaving...

Until her heart stopped beating.

* * *

P.S. The quote at the beginning was the prompt I used. Please review!


	2. Stop Staring

Title: Silence is Golden   
Author's Note: Normally I'm more rebellious against such blatantly obvious pairings, but...it's fun to write.  
Pairings: SasukexSakura!  
Disclaimer: I forgive you for not reading my first one. I always skip over them too.

* * *

_/_Tell me how you feel in _**five words**__ or less\_

She'd been staring at him all day, but it was only when training was over that he'd given her the proposal: One question, one answer. And stop staring.

Immediately her lips opened slightly, a breathy request escaping them. "Tell me how you feel...in five words or less."

Sasuke's onyx eyes were cold as he regarded her closely.

_I don't deserve your love. _Five.

_I always hurt you. _Four.

_I hated you._ Three.

_Not anymore. _Two.

"No." One.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart as her eyes widened in shock, in pain. "Sasuke, why not?" Sakura demanded.

_Because I think I love you, that's why._

"Because I _can't_."

* * *

I wasn't sure if I should've made this the first drabble or not. Decisions....I'm very open to a reordering of my drabbles, if any of you so wish. :]


	3. Mathematical Input

Title: White Lies, Blank Eyes  
Author's Note: A little...ambiguous for my tastes. Hope it's not too vague!  
Pairings: SasukexSakura, though it could easily be other pairs.  
Disclaimer: I can't even draw stick figures, go figure. [wait, that was unintentional...]

* * *

/Let's play _pretend.\_

It doesn't count if it's out of pity. (_whispers all around you, but you drown them out...but you __**drown**_)

It doesn't count if you didn't know. (_it's_ _just a guess, he always jumps to conclusions, there is __**no**_ _proof)_

It doesn't count if it goes unheard. (_**silent**__ cries echoing loudly in your ears)_

It doesn't count if it's for the better. (_you have wounds to heal, wounds to make, don't make another that__** can't**__ be ignored_)

It doesn't count if...if... (_you've __**never**__ hated hesitation more)_

It doesn't count if it counting will _kill_ me. (_after all, it killed __**him**_)

So goddammit--_lie _to me. (_tell me Sasuke's __**alive**__.)_

* * *

Review, loves, or I won't know what you think :]


	4. Chapter 4

Title: White Lies, Blank Eyes  
Author's Note: A little...ambiguous for my tastes. Hope it's not too vague!  
Pairings: SasukexSakura, though it could easily be other pairs.  
Disclaimer: I can't even draw stick figures, go figure. [wait, that was unintentional...]

* * *

/Let's play _pretend.\_

It doesn't count if it's out of pity. (_whispers all around you, but you drown them out...but you __**drown**_)

It doesn't count if you didn't know. (_it's_ _just a guess, he always jumps to conclusions, there is __**no**_ _proof)_

It doesn't count if it goes unheard. (_**silent**__ cries echoing loudly in your ears)_

It doesn't count if it's for the better. (_you have wounds to heal, wounds to make, don't make another that__** can't**__ be ignored_)

It doesn't count if...if... (_you've __**never**__ hated hesitation more)_

It doesn't count if it counting will _kill_ me. (_after all, it killed __**him**_)

So goddammit--_lie _to me. (_tell me Sasuke's __**alive**__.)_

* * *

Review, loves, or I won't know what you think :]


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Kitchen Duty  
Author's Note: This might be a little confusing to some people. Ever had a friend you hung out with a lot, then found out something about them that was, well, not so great?  
Pairings: SasukexSakura. Pattern much?  
Disclaimer: But what is ownership anyways? [wow, everything here ends in a question. deep.]

* * *

/Drawing? More like _sketchy.\_

It's so strange, how some things you liked before suddenly creep you out.

Like...like...

Sakura paused, looking up at Naruto. "Uh...eggrolls."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and Sakura knew she must be losing it. Since when did _she_ babble and _he_ scoff?

"Eggrolls?" he repeated skeptically. "I like eggrolls. What's so creepy about eggrolls?"

And you don't even know why they creep you out, just that suddenly it's too much to handle.

"The duck sauce?" Sakura suggested meekly.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "I wonder if they've ever made duck sauce ramen..."

Get out of the kitchen before you burn yourself.

"I doubt it."

Of course, they were talking about duck sauce.

Not Sasuke.

* * *

This is a strange drabble, isn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Cry Me Goodbye  
**Author's Note:** To seetheworld, yes! Formaldehyde is used as a disinfectant as well as a temporary preservation technique for the dead. Also, A Dash of Formaldehyde is from a song by Panic! At the Disco. Symbolism is in abundance!  
**Pairings:** Take a guess, any guess.  
**Disclaimer:** At this point, would you even believe me if I said I did?

* * *

/When I'm _gone,_ will you** cry?**\

Sakura frowned at Sasuke's retreating back, hands clenching tightly as the world became blurry.

_**I...won't...**_

_Cold eyes. He doesn't care. He doesn't _care._ "I have my life. I don't need another to worry about."_

_**I **_**won't.**

_"I _hate_ you."_

_He didn't even hesitate. "No you don't, Sakura."_

_**I have no reason--**_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"Then go."_

_A pause. "Cry for me, Sakura."_

_**To cry. **_

_**...I won't!**_

"Sakura?"

Naruto's voice, light and questioning, reached her ears and she jumped. Looking over at her blond teammate, she forced a smile.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura's eyes shifted, smile fading.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Naruto reached out a tanned hand, gently tapping her face. "You're crying."

* * *

**A/N: **Taken from a story I wanted to do, but ended up slicing into drabbles. Hope you liked!


End file.
